1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for storing an excess length of at least one optical fiber or some other type of cable.
The invention relates to the technique of cabling using electrical cables or harnesses and optical fibers or some other type of cable in an environment, e.g. but not exclusively, in an airplane or in a similar apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
As is well known, optical fibers serve in particular to convey signals at a very high rate and in reliable manner. In particular, sensitivity to electromagnetic interference (EMI), i.e. sensitivity to an external electromagnetic field, is greatly reduced. Nevertheless, the strand of glass that constitutes the optical fiber is very fragile and runs the risk of breaking if it is subjected to stresses that are too high, in particular as a result of bending with too small a radius of curvature within the intended equipment.
When fitting an airplane with information transmission means, determining the exact length required for electrical and optical fiber cabling constitutes a major problem. If the cabling is provided with a length that is too short, then it cannot be put into place. In contrast, if the cabling is provided at a length that is too long, then the question arises of what to do with the excess length of cabling, and in particular of optical fiber.
Certain airplane designers cause optical fibers to follow helical paths over the periphery of an electrical harness so as to be able to compensate for the excess length of fiber by modifying the pitch of the helix. That installation technique presents certain drawbacks. If it is necessary to remove an electric cable from the harness, the optical fiber installed around the periphery of the harness runs the risk of impeding access to the cable and to its replacement. In addition, since the optical fibers are located on the outside of the harness, involuntary handling of the optical fiber runs the risk of damaging it.